1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging equipment, a photographic setting determination method, and a photographic setting determination program. For example, the present invention is preferably adapted to a digital still camera that autonomously determines a photographic setting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a digital still camera that autonomously determines a photographic setting according to the conditions in a place of photography (for example, brightness, a distance to a subject, and a type of light source) has been placed on the market as imaging equipment. What is referred to as the photographic setting is a setting relating to photography, for example, a camera setting defined with an exposure time, a focal length, and others. Herein, the digital still camera may be abbreviated to the DSC.
This type of DSC decides the conditions in a place of photography by analyzing an output of a camera sensor such as a distance sensor or an acceleration sensor and a taken image.
However, the conditions in a place of photography the DSC can decide are rough ones. A photographic setting suitable for the place of photography may not be said to be determined without fail.
A system in which the DSC obtains a current position by utilizing a global positioning system (GPS), and acquires setting information, which represents a photographic setting suitable for photography at the position (place), from a server over a network has been proposed (refer to, for example, JP-A-2003-348519 (Patent Document 1)).